Total Drama Hunger Games
by bzwman
Summary: In this crossover, two people from District 12 were selected to be in the Hunger Games. They both have to fight for their lives but only one has to survive. What will happen throughout the story? Only one is the main protagonist throughout the story. Let's find out.
1. Introduction

Total Drama Hunger Games

Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back from all the crazy things going on in life. I'm back on Fanfiction for a new story, a crossover of Total Drama Series/Hunger Games. I'll start the first chapter sometime later today or tomorrow but for now, here is the list of the characters throughout the story.

List of Characters:

District 12:

Alejandro (Main Protagonist)

Heather (Secondary Protagonist)

Careers:

Courtney (Main Antagonist)

Duncan (Secondary Antagonist)

Gwen (Secondary Antagonist)

Sierra (Secondary Antagonist)

Other Characters:

DJ (from District 7)

Mason (10-year-old boy from District 11)

Chris McLean (Host)

Chef Hatchet (Assistant Host)


	2. The Picks

Total Drama Hunger Games

Chapter 1:

On a beautiful day in Ottawa, Canada, District 12 was crowded up for the election of the people who are going to risk their lives for the Hunger Games this year. A Latino guy named Alejandro Burromuerto was thinking to himself, "I hope I don't get picked." At 12:00pm, two people came out and stood around the microphone. The names were Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet (who holds two boxes with names in them), they're the people that run the Hunger Games this year. Chris walks up to the microphone.

CHRIS – Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Hunger Games, today is a big day because we get to select one boy and one girl from District 12 to be in the Hunger Games. My name, by the way, is Chris McLean, the host of this year's Hunger Games and this is my Assistant Host and best friend, Chef Hatchet. (Chef Hatchet waves). Now, before we pick up the names from the two boxes, we would like to say the phrase for the event.

CHRIS AND CHEF: "HAPPY HUNGER GAMES, AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!" (Alejandro rolls his eyes).

CHRIS: Now, it is time to pick, ladies first. (Chris walks up to the ballot of girls and picks up a piece of paper and reads the name). Heather Thorn! (Heather Thorn looks up in shock and walks down to the podium). Are you Heather Thorn?

HEATHER: (nervously) yes.

CHRIS: Congratulations on being chosen to be involved in the Hunger Games. Now, to the boys. (Chris walks up to the ballot of boys, picks up a piece of paper and walks back and reads the guy chosen to compete). Alejandro Burromuerto! (Alejandro looks up in shock and walks down to the podium). Are you Alejandro Burromuerto?

ALEJANDRO: (nervously) yes.

CHRIS: Congratulations to you, ladies and gentlemen, the two chosen people to compete for the Hunger Games this year. Now shake hands you two. (Alejandro and Heather look at each other because they knew each other from TDWT, then, they shook hands). Well, ladies and gentlemen, before we go, HAPPY HUNGER GAMES, (Chef joins him) AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!

Later, Alejandro and Heather head to the train that takes them to the Capitol. As Alejandro gets to his room, he closes the door and sits on his bed with tears coming out of his eyes.

ALEJANDRO – (cries) why am I chosen, why?

Then, he looks up smiling.

ALEJANDRO – I hope I get out of here alive but I'm worried about Heather and if she is going to make it out alive. There are only 16 competitors and only one comes out alive but don't worry, I'll be back alive in no time.

As the train leaves, people cheer for the two competitors.

End of Chapter 1.

Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Now, the next chapter is interview/training day. I apologize if this chapter was short, but I will make it longer tomorrow.


	3. Interview and Training Day

Total Drama Hunger Games

Chapter 2

The next morning on the train, Alejandro and Heather were eating breakfast.

HEATHER – It's been a while since I've seen you.

ALEJANDRO – I know, I flirted with you during TDWT and you kicked me in the groin in the finale.

HEATHER – (blushes) I know, I felt really bad about it and I apologize for that.

ALEJANDRO – We should feel bad about it because we are now going to fight for our lives for this.

HEATHER – (nervously) I wish it was two people standing instead of one.

ALEJANDRO – (nervously) same here but we have to deal with this.

HEATHER – That's not fair.

As Alejandro and Heather finish their breakfast, the train approaches the Capitol. Chris and Chef appear to take them to the training center. When everyone approaches to the training center, Heather and Alejandro go to their assigned locker rooms to get changed into their dressed clothes for an interview with Chris McLean. As it was time for the interview, the line was formed. Heather was before Alejandro. Alejandro was the last to go for the interview. As the lights go on in the TV Studio, Chris comes on.

CHRIS – Good evening ladies and gentlemen, welcome to meet the contenders. I am your host, Chris McLean. I hope you guys enjoy our interviews it all of the 16 contenders so let's meet our first character…

1 hour later…

CHRIS – And now, to our next contestant, Heather Thorn from District 12!

Heather walks into the studio.

CHRIS – Heather, welcome!

HEATHER – Thanks.

CHRIS – How does it feel to compete for the Hunger Games this year?

HEATHER – I feel surprised and nervous but I'm going to try to do my best out there.

CHRIS – Also, what would happen if you didn't make out of there?

HEATHER – (nervously) I would be dead plus, I would've never lived my life at all.

CHRIS – One more question, what would you say to your family back home?

HEATHER – I would say that to my parents and brother back at home, please don't worry about me, I'll be out alive.

CHRIS – Ok, thank you so much Heather.

HEATHER – You're welcome.

CHRIS – Heather Thorn, ladies and gentlemen. (Heather leaves). Now, we would like to introduce to you our final contender, also from District 12, Alejandro Burromuerto. (Alejandro enters the studio) Alejandro, how are you doing?

ALEJANDRO – I'm doing well thanks.

CHRIS – How do you feel about competing for the Hunger Games?

ALEJANDRO – I feel that it is going to be a devastating adventure but I hope to come out alive.

CHRIS – What would happen to you if you didn't make it out there?

ALEJANDRO – I would've not have a life at all, I would be dead.

CHRIS – One more question, what would you like to say to your folks back home?

ALEJANDRO – I would say to my friends and family, my parents and my two brothers, Carlos and Jose, I hope I get out of there alive.

CHRIS – Ok, thank you so much Alejandro.

ALEJANDRO – You're welcome.

CHRIS – Alejandro Burromuerto, everyone. (Alejandro leaves)

After the interviews, Heather and Alejandro get dressed for training. Three hours later, it was the last part of the training, Chris and Chef watched everyone go except for Heather and Alejandro. As one of the competitors leave, Chris shouts.

CHRIS – (shouts) NEXT!

Heather walks up and picks up her bow and arrow, aims it at the target, she shoots and she hits the target.

CHRIS – Good job, Heather.

HEATHER – Thank you. (Heather leaves).

CHRIS – (shouts) NEXT!

Alejandro walks up and picks up the bow and arrow, aims it at the target, he shoots and he hits the target.

CHRIS – Good job, Alejandro.

ALEJANDRO – Thank you. (Alejandro leaves).

One hour later, on the deck, Heather was watching the view of the Capitol until Alejandro came in.

ALEJANDRO – Mind if I join you?

HEATHER – Sure.

ALEJANDRO – Ok.

HEATHER – You know, if one of us dies tomorrow, I just want to say I'm sorry for what I did to you during TDWT.

ALEJANDRO – Apology accepted, I also want to say I'm sorry for making everyone including you to suffer from my evil powers from TDWT.

HEATHER – It is fine. (Nervously) I don't want any of this to happen to either one of us. I'm scared.

ALEJANDRO – (Nervously) same here but we have to go through this.

HEATHER – It's stupid.

ALEJANDRO – I know.

HEATHER – (Yawns) I should be heading to bed.

ALEJANDRO – (Yawns) yeah, same here.

HEATHER – Good night, Alejandro.

ALEJANDRO – Good night, Heather.

They both leave for bed.

End of Chapter 2.

Hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 2. The next chapter will be the day that the Hunger Games start and we will go through violence in it. Also, the next chapter will have one of the two characters as a Katniss Everdeen for the rest of the story. If you want to take a guess, go ahead and write down your choice and maybe tomorrow or Wednesday, I will make my choice out of these two and go through his/her point of view. Thank you guys and make your choice by tomorrow or Wednesday.


	4. Let the Games BEGIN!

Total Drama Hunger Games

Chapter 3

The next morning was the day of the Hunger Games, Heather and Alejandro got out of their beds and got changed. 10 minutes later, Chris and Chef knocked on the doors saying it was time for the Hunger Games. Heather and Alejandro walked out of the bedroom to the rooms that they were assigned in.

HEATHER – Good luck.

ALEJANDRO – You too.

As Alejandro and Heather walked to the rooms, they saw an elevator in each room. They said to each other, good luck one more time before they each go into the elevators. As the elevators move up and opens, the countdown began.

CHRIS – In 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2… 1! (Horn blows)

All the 16 competitors run up, there was a lot of violence throughout the beginning. As Alejandro was about to grab a bag of food, a purple-haired girl named Sierra pushes him out of the way and grabs his throat.

SIERRA – Well, Alejandro, it's been a long time.

ALEJANDRO – Let me go.

SIERRA – Yeah, well you tried to steal my Cody for good.

ALEJANDRO – Whatever Sierra. Just let me go.

SIERRA – Maybe not, (grabs her knife), it is time to say goodbye to your life.

Alejandro closes his eyes, as Sierra was about to stab him. A guy named DJ grabbed Sierra's arm.

DJ – (yells) were you about to kill him?

SIERRA – (yells) no!

DJ – (yells) I'LL HURT YOU!

SIERRA – (yells) LET ME GO!

As Sierra yells, DJ cloches Sierra's throat and kills her. Alejandro was in relief. Then, DJ turns to Alejandro.

DJ – This was for you, only for one time, ok?

ALEJANDRO – Thank you.

DJ – Now RUN!

Alejandro gets up, grabs the food and then runs into the forest. While he runs, he bumps into a brown-haired girl named Courtney.

COURTNEY – (angry) Hey, watch it… I remember you. YOU WERE THE ONE WHO FLIRTED WITH ME! (Yells to her friends) DUNCAN, GWEN!

DUNCAN – (runs over with Gwen) what is it? IT'S YOU!

GWEN – (angry) YOU WERE THE ONE WHO GOT ME KICKED OUT!

COURTNEY – (angry) LET'S GET HIM!

ALEJANDRO – Crap!

As Alejandro runs into the forest, he sees a tree and climbs onto it. Courtney, Duncan and Gwen gave up but they yelled to him.

DUNCAN – (yells) YEAH, STAY UP THERE!

GWEN – (yells) ONCE YOU GET BACK DOWN, YOU WILL BE FINISHED!

COURTNEY – (yells) I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!

All three of the careers stay around the tree, leaving Alejandro hopeless until he saw a nest. The nest was filled with bee related insects. There was a label that says tracker jacker nest. So that meant that the nest was full of tracker jackers. Alejandro grabs his knife and cuts the rope. Meanwhile, down below, the three career members were standing there looking up at Alejandro.

COURTNEY – WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?

DUNCAN – I don't know what he's doing up there.

GWEN – Looks like he's… uh oh, this is not good.

DUNCAN – What?

GWEN – He might be cut up the Tracker Jacker nest.

COURTNEY – Uh oh… (Alejandro drops the tracker jacker nest) RUN!

The careers run for their lives as the Tracker Jackers were attacking them. As Courtney and Duncan ran together, Gwen was left out as the tracker jackers attacked her and she faints. The tracker jackers killed her. Alejandro gets off of the tree and sees Gwen dead on the ground.

ALEJANDRO – (nervously) I got to get out of here.

As Alejandro runs, he sees a field with the two Careers that were left and with their amount of food. Alejandro hides behind a tree. As Duncan and Courtney leave, DJ appears to try to steal one of the packages of food. Then, Alejandro has an idea, he grabs his bow and one of his arrows. He aims it at one of the packages and as DJ was about to grab one of the packages, Alejandro shoots. As the arrow hits one of the packages, all of the packages explode. After the explosion happened, Alejandro sees that Duncan and Courtney return in shock. Duncan and Courtney run up to DJ.

DUNCAN – (yells) WERE YOU THE ONE WHO DESTROYED OUR FOOD?!

DJ – NO!

COURTNEY – (yells) LIAR!

Then after the argument, Duncan cloches DJ in the throat and kills him. As Alejandro sees all of this, he knows that he was next so he runs away so he won't be seen. Duncan and Courtney sees Alejandro running and they realized that it was him who exploded their food.

COURTNEY – It was him!

DUNCAN – You stupid piece of crap!

COURTNEY – (shouts) THE NEXT TIME WE FIND YOU, WE WILL KILL YOU FOR GOOD!

As Alejandro hears this, he runs even faster to get away from the evil Courtney and sidekick Duncan. He finds a tree and climbs on it and stays there for the rest of the day. Then, there was announcement made from Chris.

CHRIS – (from the speakers) Attention, congratulations to the people that are alive, we have five people still standing, so at this time, you guys are free for the day. That's all for now, thank you and good luck tomorrow.

Later in the evening, on the tree, Alejandro wraps his head around his arms and with tears coming out of his eyes.

ALEJANDRO – (Cries). How am I gonna survive here? I hope Heather is still alive.

After that, Alejandro gets ready to sleep.

End of Chapter 3

Hope you guys enjoyed the third chapter, now I made this story as if Alejandro was the version of Katniss Everdeen. The next chapter, Alejandro will meet some kid that he never met before. Let's find out and see. Thank you.


	5. Meeting and the Unexpected Tragedy

Total Drama Hunger Games

Chapter 4

The next morning out in the field, Alejandro wakes up to find a 10 year old kid with sticks next to him. Alejandro shakes.

KID – its ok, I'm not going to hurt you.

Alejandro cools himself down.

ALEJANDRO – I thought you were going to kill me with those sticks.

KID – No I wasn't, I was using these for survival.

ALEJANDRO – But how did you find me up here?

KID – I witnessed you running from the Careers and you climbed up the tree and when you fell asleep, I came up with some sticks and food for you.

ALEJANDRO – Thanks anyway, but you witnessed everything and you know all about the careers?

KID – Yes, they killed my best friend with a knife in the beginning and they almost killed me so I ran as fast as I can.

ALEJANDRO – Scary, wasn't it?

KID – Yes, anyways, we haven't met at all, right?

ALEJANDRO – No we haven't.

KID – I'm Mason, I'm from District 11.

ALEJANDRO – I'm Alejandro, from District 12.

MASON – I know who you are.

ALEJANDRO – How?

MASON – I watch Total Drama with my best friend.

ALEJANDRO – Let's not talk about that.

MASON – Ok, so Alejandro, do you want to form an alliance to defeat the Careers?

ALEJANDRO – Sure but how are we going to defeat them?

MASON – I don't know, but we'll plan something out, trust me, ok?

ALEJANDRO – Ok, but what's with the sticks?

MASON – I search for sticks to make a fire to cook the food that I find but if you want, do you want to share with me?

ALEJANDRO – I will be delighted to.

Alejandro and Mason got out of the tree and they searched for more food. As Alejandro was looking around for more food, he heard a scream for help, it sounded like Mason's voice. He turns around and goes back to find Mason. He hears the voice again and gets scared. He screams for Mason.

ALEJANDRO – (shouts) MASON, MASON!

VOICE – (shouts) HELP!

Alejandro runs to find a net with Mason inside in the net.

MASON – (nervously) Alejandro, help me get out of here.

ALEJANDRO – (nervously) don't worry Mason, I'll get you out.

Alejandro grabs his knife, cuts the rope tied to the net and releases Mason. Mason runs up to Alejandro and hugs him.

ALEJANDRO – (comforts Mason) it's ok. You're fine.

Then, Mason sees Duncan behind a bush about to kill Alejandro with an arrow.

MASON – Alejandro, look out!

Alejandro turns around and dodges the arrow and then he grabs his bow and arrow and shoots at Duncan and kills him. But when Alejandro turns around, he realizes that Mason didn't dodge the arrow and hits him. Mason takes out the arrow out of his stomach.

ALEJANDRO – (gasps) Mason, no!

As Mason falls, Alejandro grabs him in the arms and rests him on his lap. Alejandro tries to heal Mason's pain but the damage was fatal. Mason was going to die soon. Alejandro starts to tear up.

MASON – (in pain) it's ok Alejandro.

ALEJANDRO – (in tears) No it won't, you're hurt.

MASON – (in pain) you have to win. You can do this.

ALEJANDRO – (in tears) I know.

MASON – (in pain) can you do one huge favor for me?

ALEJANDRO – (in tears) sure, what is it?

MASON – (in pain) can you sing?

ALEJANDRO – (in tears) sure.

_Deep in the Meadow_

_A bed of grass came better_

_A soft wind came up_

Alejandro keeps singing the same lyrics until Mason fades away. Alejandro starts to cry.

ALEJANDRO – (cries) I'm sorry.

Alejandro gets super angry as he throws the arrow that killed Mason through the forest and screams up in the sky. 1 minute later, Alejandro gets up and grabs a bunch of flowers for Mason to hold. With tears still in his eyes, Alejandro gets up and gives the people from District 11 a peace sign. Back in District 11, everyone replies back by giving Alejandro the peace sign. Meanwhile, Mason's father gets mad as he starts a riot, causing everyone else to join him. The guards try to stop them. Meanwhile, back in the field, Alejandro climbs on a tree to sleep on. He looks up in the sky with tears in his eyes.

ALEJANDRO – (shouts) WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! DO YOU GUYS DO THIS EVERY YEAR SO YOU CAN MAKE EVERYONE FEEL DEVASTATED?! MASON WAS ONLY 10 YEARS OLD! 10!

Alejandro breaks down as he goes to sleep.

End of Chapter 4.

Poor Alejandro. Sad end of the chapter wasn't it. Now, the next chapter will be when Alejandro gets surprised. No spoiler alerts this time. Thanks for reading the chapter.


	6. The Relieving End!

Total Drama Hunger Games

Chapter 5

The next morning, Alejandro woke up, got off the tree and got angry. Alejandro was so mad that he screamed out in tears after what happened to Mason the day before. Then, he heard a voice calling out his name.

VOICE – (shouts) ALEJANDRO! WHERE ARE YOU?!

Alejandro wipes his tears away and turns around. It was coming from behind him, he took a closer look, and it was Heather! Alejandro waves to her saying…

ALEJANDRO – (shouts and waves) HEATHER! OVER HERE!

Heather runs up to Alejandro, and hugs him. Alejandro hugs her back.

HEATHER – I missed you!

ALEJANDRO – I know, I'm so glad you're alive!

HEATHER – Same here!

ALEJANDRO – (looks down sad) but one of us has to…

Then, there was Chris making an announcement.

CHRIS – Attention to all of the final three competitors, we have made some changes to this competition, we are now allowing two people to stay alive and win this year's Hunger Games. Thank you.

Alejandro and Heather look at each other, they were so excited that they gave another hug to each other.

ALEJANDRO – (excited) I can't believe it!

HEATHER – (excited) me too!

ALEJANDRO – I was so worried all along.

HEATHER – I know. Same here.

ALEJANDRO – Hey, if it's alright with you, do you want to help us win against Courtney?

HEATHER – Wait, is she the one from the Careers side and from TDWT?

ALEJANDRO – Yes, and now she is after me for blowing up her food.

HEATHER – (looks at him in shock) you blew up the food?

ALEJANDRO – Yes.

HEATHER – Wow, you're good.

ALEJANDRO – Thanks.

Alejandro and Heather looked and leaned towards each other. As they were about to kiss, Courtney jumps out. Alejandro and Heather looked.

COURTNEY – Ha, there you are!

As Courtney grabs her bow and arrow, Heather pushes Courtney down on the floor. As the girls fight, Alejandro climbs up to the tree and with his bow and arrow, he grabs it, aiming it at Courtney. As Courtney knocks down Heather, she chokes her ready to kill her.

COURTNEY – So, it's been a while since I've seen you.

HEATHER – (choked up) let me go!

COURTNEY – Maybe not, you're boyfriend was cute at all but he destroyed all the food that we stole. Now, he is going to pay with a little kill. Say goodbye, Heather.

As Heather was about to be killed, Alejandro shoots his target at Courtney. Courtney screams and falls to her death. Alejandro jumps out of the tree and lands back to the floor. Alejandro grabs Heather's hand and picks her up.

ALEJANDRO – Heather, are you ok?

HEATHER – Yeah, I'm fine.

ALEJANDRO – That's good.

Then, Chris' voice returns and makes an announcement.

CHRIS – Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to present to you, the winners of this year's Hunger Games, Heather Thorn and Alejandro Burromuerto!

Heather and Alejandro hugged each other and kissed. They were relieved that they both made it out alive. 30 minutes later, on the train, Heather and Alejandro were in the same room as each other this time.

ALEJANDRO – Glad this is over?

HEATHER – Yes, especially with all of the murders out there.

ALEJANDRO – I know, it was crazy out there.

HEATHER – I heard about that kid that you were with.

ALEJANDRO – Who? Mason?

HEATHER – Yes.

ALEJANDRO – How do you know all about this?

HEATHER – Someone from District 14 told me about him.

ALEJANDRO – Really?

HEATHER – Yeah, and I'm sorry about what happened to him.

ALEJANDRO – He was a great kid.

HEATHER – I bet he was.

ALEJANDRO – Now, I have you by my side.

HEATHER – Same with you.

3 hours later, the train stops at District 12, where everyone cheers for the two champions. Heather and Alejandro looked at each other with excitement, glad to be home and to be boyfriend and girlfriend for life.

End of Chapter 5

The End!

Hope you guys enjoyed "Total Drama Hunger Games", this was a very fine ending, wasn't it? Thank you to everyone who read this story, see you guys next time when I make more stories in the future on Fanfiction. Thank you once and again, see you next time.

Peace out!


End file.
